


Why we so angry?

by angryjohn



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-15
Updated: 2014-02-15
Packaged: 2018-01-12 13:29:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1187034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angryjohn/pseuds/angryjohn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>you guys are like: wtf's going on with my Jawn and Sherlly?<br/>and Jawn's like wtf's going on with my Sherlly and this dude?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why we so angry?

 “I’ve just come for my red shirt.” comes a strained voice from the doorway.

Sherlock looks up from the sofa slowly as though it takes a great effort. He sweeps his eyes over John, his hands are balled into fists in the pockets of his most worn out jeans and he wears a tatty shirt over a stretched and tatty vest. He doesn’t look at Sherlock, but at his own shoes.

“Red’s never going to work for you John; you may as well give up now. Stick to beige, you like beige.”

John's eyes flick up to glare at him.

“Shut up.”

“Just trying to help.”

He laughs. “That’s not help- , urghhh. Whatever. Not my problem anymore.”

The tension between them is palpable and impossible to ignore, but Sherlock tries to anyway, he turns back to his book.

“So...” says John.

“So what?!”

“So, where is it? My red shirt?”

“Oh, I destroyed it, I thought it would be kinder, to both of you.”

“You- you _destroyed_ it?” John said, astonished. “You _can’t_ just destroy people’s things Sherlock!”

“I asked if you minded.”

“While I was in earshot?”

“If you weren't in earshot it was hardly-”

“OH FOR GOD SAKE!”

Sherlock jumps.

“Right,” John says through gritted teeth. “What _is_ left of mine? I want it all. Now.”

“Now?”

“ _YES,_ now. I thought you hated repetition Holmes. Get it for me now, and I’ll go and never bother your royal bloody arse again.”

Sherlock jumps up.  “I don’t know where all your bloody _crap_ is. You should have remembered it all when you left, _Watson._ ”

John looks shocked.

“You- you _swore_.”

“Your observational skills never cease to amaze me. Now feel free to look for whatever it is you think you’re missing. I’m going out.” He keeps his eyes on John but shouts. “DEREK?”

John looks even more dumbfounded, to Sherlock’s satisfaction.

“Errm, I’m John.”

“Wow. You are on _fire_ today.”

“Ohh shut up- I mean, who’s...?”

Just on cue Derek bounds down the stairs like a puppy.

“Sorry, got distracted. Ready to go then? Oh, hi! Who are you?”

John looks if possible, even more flabbergasted.

“This is my ex-colleague, Watson.” Sherlock says coolly. “Yes let’s go. _Don’t_ touch my things J-, _Watson_.” He smirks as he leaves.

“Sorry,” Derek says apologetically to John. “I don’t know if you know him, but he’s always like that. Can’t take him anywhere.” Derek shakes his head and turns to go.

“Wait!” John says, jerking out of his horrified trance in time to grab Derek’s arm. “I’m John Watson, he hasn't mentioned me?”

“N- no, I don’t think so,” Derek seems taken aback. “But I mean, if you know him, you must know what he’s like.”

“How long have _you_ known him?”

Derek’s a handsome man, as tall as Sherlock with a thin face and light brown hair, he grins.

“Not long, but I reckon I know him pretty well already,”

 _What does that mean?_ A streak of terror pulses through John.

“Has anyone _warned_ you about him?” He asks a bit more viciously than necessary.

“A few people yeah,” his smile falters, “but I can take care of myself.”

“That’s what _I_ thought.” John says emphatically.

“DEREK!" Sherlock's voice calls from downstairs. "As riveting as John's- _Watson’s_ conversation doubtlessly is, I’m sure I can offer _better_ entertainment.” 

To John’s horror, a deep blush sweeps over Derek’s apologetic face at Sherlock's last words.

“Better go, nice to meet you.” Derek says and turns away.

“You too.” John says half heartedly when Derek’s already halfway down the stairs.


End file.
